


Talk Too Much

by bassbot



Series: Speak Easy [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Grinding, I say undertones but it's kinda explicitly there, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Neck Kissing, it's literally just them making out though, they don't fuck in this I just had to tag that because some references are made
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 20:30:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17794241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bassbot/pseuds/bassbot
Summary: The power goes out in the dorms. Luckily, Minho is there to provide a helpful distraction.





	Talk Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to be a drabble, oh well!
> 
> I swear I didn't originally intend for this to be that spicy it was a total accident but I hope minsungnation profits off my self-indulgence

There was a storm and the power had gone out. 

 

Usually, this wouldn’t be much of a problem for Jisung- He would crawl into Felix’s bed and the pair would watch anime to distract themselves from their fears until either the rain had stopped or they’d fallen asleep. But Felix wasn’t at the dorms right now, and neither was Changbin, or Chan- or anyone else for that matter. Jisung was alone.

 

Well, that wasn’t entirely true, there was  _ one  _ person in the dorms with him. Minho was in the next room over, probably sleeping, because he didn’t let his crippling anxieties get in the way of normal human function like Jisung.

 

It would be fine, he’d be fine. He had a water bottle tucked under his pillow and some goldfish hidden behind a Pokemon plush he’d received at a fansign. He would just watch a movie or something and wait for the lights to come back on.

 

He opened his laptop and clicked open Netflix, scrolling down a little bit before finding an animated film that looked interesting. He hit play, grabbed his goldfish and stuffed Cyndaquil, and snuggled under the blankets.

 

Not even ten minutes into the movie, there was a knock at the door. 

 

“Jisung? Are you there?”

 

_ Shit _ . “Yeah.” 

 

Minho opened the door slowly, flicking the lightswitch to where it would be off, and stood looking up at Jisung’s bunk. “Hi.”

 

The younger paused his movie, letting the laptop fall to the side. “Hi.” 

 

“You know, when the power goes out you’re supposed to turn all the lights off.”

 

Jisung glanced over at the fan clipped to the side of his bed, flicking it off. “I know.” He lied. “I haven’t left my bed.”

 

Minho walked over to Hyunjin’s desk and pulled out a lighter and a few candles- his desk was the least crowded, so they were always there in case of emergencies. He lit a few and placed them around the floor before turning back to Jisung.

 

“Can I come up?” Minho asked, but it was more of a warning than anything else. He stepped up the ladder as Jisung closed his laptop, shoving it under his pillow and moving over to make room.

 

He flopped onto the bed, crawling under the blankets and wrapping his arms around Jisung’s middle. It wasn’t anything out of the ordinary- all the boys cuddled pretty regularly, and Jisung knew he was Minho’s favorite to cuddle with. 

 

“I’m here for you.” Minho said quietly, and that was enough for Jisung to fully relax in his arms.

 

Minho knew about his anxiety. The whole group did- it was inevitable, with them all living together, and a handful of the others suffered from similar things. The main difference between Jisung and the others is that Jisung didn’t like to talk about it, and would rather die than reach out for help.

 

“What were you watching before?” Minho asked, shifting so Jisung could lay easier. 

 

“Some anime movie. English dub.”

 

Minho nodded and closed his eyes. “Do you want me to talk, or would you feel better if I was quiet-“

 

“Talk,” Jisung answered quickly. “Please.”

 

“Okay. What were you planning on doing when your laptop died?”

 

Jisung shrugged and looked down. He knew from experience that looking up at Minho would make him flustered. “I’d probably write or watch something on my phone until I fell asleep.”

 

“You should watch something that’ll help you calm down. You’re always so wound up and serious when you’re anxious. That’s not the Jisung I know.” Minho smiled, poking the younger’s side. 

 

Jisung giggled a little, leaning back on the pillow and closing his eyes. “You calm me down.” 

 

“What about me calms you down?” 

 

“Um…” Jisung thought for a minute. “Your voice. I like it when you talk to me. And I like cuddling you too, but you already know that.”

 

“How much do you like cuddling me?” Minho poked his side again. “Like, more than anyone else?”

 

“You already know the answer to that.” 

 

“You’re my favorite too.” Minho hummed contentedly and snuggled a little closer. “Can I kiss you?”

 

“For what?” Jisung felt his cheeks growing hot.

 

“Why not? It’s a good way to pass the time.” 

 

Of course. Just like Minho to say exactly what was on his mind, making everybody around him flustered whether they liked it or not. 

 

“So, can I?” 

 

Jisung thought for a minute. Technically, it wouldn’t be out of the ordinary. He’d made out with Felix once on a dare (plus a few times after) and it hadn’t been weird at all, and he knew Minho had hooked up with Chan a couple times when they were younger and needed something to do with their hormones. Jeongin had asked Hyunjin to be his first kiss (to which the older happily obliged) so really, how bad could it be? 

 

“If it makes you feel better,” Minho added, “You could lead things. If you want to.”

 

Jisung looked up, sighing in relief when he saw that Minho’s cheeks were just as red as his own felt. “Uh, no, I’m not really big on like…” he hesitated, trying to find words that wouldn’t make him sound inexperienced. He wasn’t inexperienced. He just had preferences. “I don’t usually like to be the one in control of things.”

 

“Oh?” Minho raised an eyebrow. “I can work with that.”

 

“I have experience.” Jisung added defensively, before mentally slapping himself for sounding like a fucking idiot.

 

“I never said you didn’t. I was there when you made out with Felix that one time.”

 

“It was more than once.”

 

“Really? I didn’t see you two as the type to-“

 

“Hook up?” Jisung interjected. “I mean, only a couple times after that, and we only got to second base before he tapped out.”

 

“Why’d he tap out?” Minho was fidgeting a little- he was clearly just as nervous as Jisung was, which gave the younger some comfort.

 

“Please don’t make me say it.” Jisung groaned, burying his face into Minho’s chest.

 

“Let me guess. You weren’t  _ dominant  _ enough for him?” Jisung could practically hear the elder’s smile as he spoke, and silently thanked god that nobody else was around to witness his embarrassment.

 

“Why do you have to say it like that?” Jisung huffed.

 

“I’m testing the waters.” Minho answered. Absolutely fucking shameless.

 

Jisung huffed again, looking up at the ceiling. What did he ever do to deserve this?

 

Minho suddenly sat up and pushed Jisung onto his back, resting one hand beside his head with the other cupping his face. “It works out actually, you being a bot-“

 

“Please stop talking.” Jisung whined, covering his face with his hands. “Please, please stop talking.”

 

“Why don’t you make me?” Minho grinned, bringing his other hand up and pinning Jisung’s wrists over his head, 

 

“I’m not really in a position to do that right now.” Jisung frowned, squirming a little to wiggle his legs out from where Minho was straddling him. 

 

“Fair point.” The older replied, and then he just sat there, waiting for god knows what.

 

“Why aren’t you doing anything?” Jisung complained. Usually, he didn’t mind being teased a little, but this was overkill.

 

“Because you didn’t tell me I could.” Minho said innocently. “You didn’t give me an explicit yes.”

 

“Oh.” Jisung bit his lip, looking up at Minho, and felt a shudder run through his body. “Well, you can. This is your permission. You can kiss me as much as you want.”

 

Minho grinned from ear to ear, eyes shining in the candlelight, and leaned down before stopping abruptly an inch from Jisung’s face. “You’re shaking, is it because of the dark or is it because of me?”

 

Oh yeah, the power had gone out. Minho’s distraction had worked. 

 

“It’s because of you.” Jisung said quietly.

 

“Can I call you baby-“

 

“Oh my god, call me whatever you want, please just  _ kiss me already _ -“

 

“Feisty.” Minho chirped, before leaning down and pressing their lips together.

 

He started off slow- not moving for the first few seconds, testing the waters. Making sure Jisung really was okay with this before pressing his lips against the younger’s more firmly.

 

Slowly, Jisung started to kiss back. He leaned up a little more, wiggling his arms around and letting his eyes slip shut. He slowly began to relax into the kiss, letting his mouth fall open and shoulders fall. 

 

It wasn’t until Minho opened his mouth a little wider, started to let his tongue slip out that Jisung pulled back and turned his head to the side, eyes closed and still blushing. “Can you, um-”

 

“No tongue?” Minho asked, face flushing. 

 

“No- I mean, yes tongue. Can you let go of my arms, though?” His eyes were still closed, and he wiggled his wrists around under Minho’s hold to prove his point. 

 

“Oh, shit, sorry.” The older scrambled to find another position, letting Jisung’s arms go and letting one hand rest on his waist while the other propped itself up on Jisung’s pillow. “You’re not into that?”

 

“What, being pinned down?” Jisung cleared his throat and let his eyes flutter open. “I’m into it. I just don’t want it right now at this moment. Maybe next time.” 

 

Minho smirked. “Next time?”

 

“Don’t give yourself too much credit yet.”Jisung grinned, looping his arms around Minho’s neck and pulling him back down again. 

 

This time, Minho didn’t hesitate, kissing Jisung hard right from the get go and tightening the grip on his waist. Jisung let out a whine of surprise, eyes widening before let them fall shut and felt himself relax. He pulled Minho closer, fingers tangling into his hair, shuddering as the older’s tongue ran along his top lip. Jisung exhaled, letting his mouth fall open and whining a little as Minho nibbled his bottom lip.

 

Minho smiled into the kiss and ran his fingers through Jisung’s hair, pushing his bangs back and letting his hands run down the younger’s jaw. He gripped it lightly, guiding the boy to a better angle and smirked when Jisung whined under him again. 

 

Jisung’s entire body was on fire- starting from Minho’s hold on his jaw, the older’s fingerprints burning into his skin and spreading down to the tips of his toes. Jisung tugged at his hair, desperate for something to hold onto, before letting his hand wander down to grab the older’s back. Minho licked into his mouth again, biting his lip and tugging, and Jisung outright  _ moaned. _

 

“You’re responsive.” Minho whispered, pulling back a little. He ran a finger along Jisung’s bottom lip, grinning as the younger boy shuddered under him again.

 

Jisung made a frustrated noise and tugged Minho down to kiss him again, but the older just giggled and pulled back more.

 

“Cute.” Minho remarked. His hand that had been resting on Jising’s jaw drifted to run his fingers through his hair again, lightly tugging his hair back and letting his lips hover a centimeter away from Jisung’s own. 

 

“Stop teasing me.” Jisung mumbled, digging his fingers into Minho’s shoulders.

 

“No.” Minho whispered, ghosting his lips along the younger’s again. 

 

Jisung let out another whine, pushing himself upward and crashing their lips together.

 

Minho let out a noise of surprise before taking control over the kiss once again, pushing Jisung back and licking into his mouth. His hand ghosted down Jisung’s side and he hitched the younger’s shirt up, running his fingers along his stomach. He bit down hard on Jisung’s lower lip, sucking it into his mouth before letting go and diving back in. 

 

Jisung moaned again, arching up into Minho’s touch. His hands found it’s way back to his hair, tugging hard and trying to kiss back as best he could, entire body trembling. Minho’s lips were hot, his body was hot, his hands on Jisung’s bare skin were  _ burning- _ everything was too good, and Jisung felt himself slipping farther away from reality the longer Minho kissed him.

 

Minho nibbled on his bottom lip again and dipped his tongue back in, letting Jisung suck on it a little. The younger made a happy noise at that and he tugged on Minho’s hair again- he liked the way it made Minho respond, the way it made him kiss harder.

 

One of Jisung’s hands fell to rest on Minho’s shoulder and his fingers curled into his shirt, trying to push him back. He didn’t want to stop, but he also needed to breathe.

 

Minho pulled away, looking down at Jisung’s flushed face and swollen lips. Jisung was breathing hard and trembling, and Minho had to physically stop himself from cooing at how cute he looked.

 

Instead, he dipped his head down to ghost his lips along Jisung’s ear. “You sound pretty.” Minho mumbled. He pulled Jisung’s shirt up even more as well as his own so their stomachs were touching, causing Jisung to jolt as if he’d been electrocuted. 

 

“Shut up.” The younger mumbled, eyes still closed. 

 

“You look good like this too.” He grinned, hot breath fanning over Jisung’s neck and making him let out an involuntary whine. Minho leaned down a little further, stopping right before his pulse point. “Can I?”

 

Jisung nodded and leaned back, allowing Minho more access. “No marks.”

 

“We don’t have to be on camera for another week.” 

 

Jisung wiggled around a bit. “Okay. Not too dark.” 

 

Minho smiled again and pressed a few light pecks on his neck before pressing down and sucking hard, trailing rough kisses down to his collarbone and leaving another darker mark to match. 

 

One of Jisung’s hands shot to his mouth to muffle any noise and he arched up into Minho’s touch, his other hand scrambling for something to hold onto before settling on the pillow behind him.

 

Minho took the opportunity to pin Jisung’s free wrist above his head again, letting his other hand drift down to squeeze at the smaller boy’s hips. “Is this okay for you?” he murmured against Jisung’s skin, pressing another soft kiss there.

 

Jisung nodded fervently and wiggled his wrist down a little so Minho was holding his hand. 

 

“Don’t cover your mouth, baby.” Minho gently pulled Jisung’s wrist from his face, guiding it back to thread the younger’s fingers through his hair. “I want to hear how loud you can get just from me marking up your neck.”

 

Jisung shuddered at the nickname and licked his lips. “Okay.” He nodded. 

 

Minho reached up to kiss his forehead before nosing Jisung’s face to the side and planting a few soft kisses along his jaw. He made his way up to Jisung’s ear and nibbled on his earlobe, which made the younger go absolutely  _ wild _ . He writhed around underneath Minho, eyes flying open, tugging hard at the older’s hair and letting out his loudest moan yet.

 

“You like that, baby?” Minho asked innocently, giggling a little and poking Jisung’s side.

 

“Shut up.” Jisung breathed, cheeks burning. “Don’t stop.”

 

“Can you ask nicely for me?” Minho’s free hand drifted down until it rested on top of his thigh. 

 

“And what if I don’t?” Jisung replied, voice croaky.

 

“Then I’ll stop and go back to my room and pretend this never happened.” Minho answered, loosening his grip on Jisung’s hand.

 

Jisung’s eyes flew open and he pulled Minho’s hand back down, tightening his grip in his hair. “No, please, don’t-”

 

“Ask nicely.” Minho repeated, more commanding than last time.

 

Jisung took a breath, pulling Minho back down closer. “Please don’t stop.”

 

Minho grinned widely, bringing his free hand up to cup Jisung’s face and run his thumb along his bottom lip. Jisung wiggled around a little, letting his mouth fall open to suck on his finger. He stared up at Minho, eyes glazed over. 

 

Minho’s eyes widened and a flush spread across his cheeks. His jaw dropped in surprise. He hadn’t realized how bold Jisung could be. 

 

“You...”

 

Jisung’s eyes fluttered shut and he relaxed back into the bed, humming around Minho’s thumb. 

 

Minho thought for a moment, then pulled his hand away from Jisung’s lips, sitting up against the wall and dragging the younger onto his lap. His hands snaked under Jisung’s shirt to rest on his bare waist.

 

“Hi.” Minho said, grinning a little.

 

Jisung smiled back, his face lighting up. “Hi.” He replied, then leaned in to kiss Minho again.

 

Minho stopped him, pushing him back a little. “This isn’t weird for you at all?”

 

“Why would it be weird?” Jisung frowned, looking up at him with bright eyes, and Minho nearly melted.

 

“Like, kissing your groupmate.”

 

Jisung shrugged. “It’s not weird for you, is it?” 

 

Well, he did have a point. “No, it’s not weird for me.”

 

“So it’s fine.” Jisung assured, leaning in again and closing his eyes.

 

This time when their lips met, Jisung tried to take over- he cupped Minho’s cheeks and licked into his mouth, scooting forward on his lap so they’d be closer.

 

Minho closed his eyes and ran his fingers up Jisung’s back, letting his teeth graze the younger’s lower lip again. Jisung’s kisses were a lot softer than his own- less bruise and bite, more tongue and tiny nibbles, and while it wasn’t exactly unexpected, it definitely took Minho by surprise considering how much Jisung had liked the rough treatment from before.

 

Minho pulled back a little to press a few light pecks along the shell of Jisung’s ear. “Do you like it better soft like this?” He murmured, leaving a wet kiss along the angle of his jaw.

 

Jisung let out a happy sigh and curled his fingers into Minho’s shirt. “Not really.” He breathed, head falling back to let Minho reach him better. “I usually like it kinda rough.” 

 

“Why’d you go all soft on me then?” Minho asked playfully, still mouthing at his skin. “I wanna hear you get all loud again.”

 

Jisung shuddered as the older nibbled at a sensitive spot, fingers locking behind Minho’s neck. “I don’t know.” He breathed. “Just in case we… you know....”

 

Minho sat back to admire his work on Jisung’s neck and smiled a little.

 

“In case we what?” He asked.

 

“If you make me say it then there’s not gonna be a next time.” Jisung threatened, eyes fluttering open. 

 

“Consent is important, you know.” Minho grinned, propping his legs up against the bed and letting Jisung fall forward into his chest.

 

“I feel like me being loud is all the consent you need.” Jisung grumbled, nosing Minho’s jaw back and planting a soft kiss on the side of his neck.

 

Minho didn’t reply, just softly threaded his fingers through Jisung’s hair and let his eyes flutter shut as the younger boy worked at his neck. It was cute- Jisung’s neck kisses were all soft pecks and kitten licks, and it made Minho’s heart do cartwheels in his chest.

 

Jisung nibbled at a sensitive spot and slid his hands up Minho’s shirt, his fingers tracing the lines of his stomach, pressing down enough to feel the hard muscle underneath.

 

Minho sighed in content and let one of his hands drop to Jisung’s hip, squeezing a little bit and grinning when it made the younger squirm.

 

“I wanna hear you be loud too.” Minho could feel Jisung’s pout against his skin and smiled- he was loving how Jisung was acting right now, even more sweet than usual, and he wanted to pull that side out of him even more.

 

“I’m not loud naturally. Sorry, baby.” Minho apologized, combing a few knots out of Jisung’s hair. 

 

Jisung frowned up at the older and Minho leaned down to peck his lips. “I’d offer to let you try,” Minho continued, “But I don’t really think you’d be into-“

 

“Just because I can’t dom for shit doesn’t mean I don’t want to make you feel good.” Jisung said flatly, leaning back and crossing his arms. 

 

Minho looked up at him and laughed, reaching forward to take his hands. “Why can’t you be this cute all the time?” He laced their fingers together. 

 

Jisung didn’t reply to that, instead leaning down again to kiss Minho’s neck, this time a lot rougher. He was still leaning on the older’s thighs and holding his hands and sighed softly as Minho slid his fingers up his shirt again.

 

Minho groaned and let both his hands fall to Jisung’s ass, squeezing a little and grinning when the younger squirmed and moaned against his neck. He smiled wider, squeezing again.

 

Jisung trailed his lips down to Minho’s collarbone and left another mark there before leaning up to catch Minho’s lips again, sighing in relief when the older tightened his hold on his ass. He laid one hand flat on Minho’s abs, feeling them tense underneath his fingers, and pushed the fabric of his shirt up even farther. 

 

“What do you want, baby?” Minho asked, fingers trailing up to thread through Jisung’s hair.

 

Jisung hummed, pulling back, eyes still closed. “Off.” He said, pulling Minho’s shirt up more.

 

Minho’s eyes widened a little. “You were serious about that?”

 

“I wouldn’t have said it if I wasn’t serious.” Jisung mumbled, face flushing bright red.

 

Minho sat back for a second, looking at the boy in front of him. Jisung looked gorgeous like this- straddling his lap, hair sticking in every different direction, lips swollen from Minho’s torment on them and slick with spit. He was still shaking- whether it was from anticipation or anxiety, Minho couldn’t tell.

 

“You look so fucking good right now.” Minho whispered, sitting up to pull his shirt off and throw it over the bed. He pushed Jisung back to lay on his pillow and crawled over him, kneeling between Jisung’s legs and cupping his cheek.

 

Jisung whined at the praise, blindly reaching up to wrap his arms around Minho’s neck again, pulling him down for another kiss. “ _ Please _ don’t stop now.” He begged quietly.

 

“You’re trying to hide how worked up you are, hmm?” Minho asked, running his other hand down Jisung’s side and up his shirt. “Be honest.”

 

Jisung quickly nodded, his lower lip catching between his teeth. 

 

“Do you like it when I talk to you like this?” He leaned down, brushing their lips together, only to pull back again, causing Jisung to let out another whine.

 

“I like it a lot,  _ please-“ _

 

“Jisung, baby, calm down. You’re too worked up.” His hand drifted to Jisung’s thigh, rubbing soothing circles into the material of his sweatpants. “Use your words. Tell me what you want.” 

 

Jisung took a shaky breath, running a hand through Minho’s hair. “I want you to kiss me again.” He said slowly, eyes fluttering open. “Please.”

 

Jisung’s eyes were glazed over, pupils blown out to the size of the moon, gaze full of trust and affection, and Minho could have cried at how ethereal he looked. 

 

“You look really pretty right now.” Minho ran his finger along Jisung’s bottom lip, grinning when the younger boy arched up into his touch, and leaned down to kiss him again.

 

Jisung responded immediately- grabbing at Minho’s hair, digging his nails into his shoulder, kissing him back hard with everything he could. Minho bit down harshly on his lower lip and ran over it with his tongue, sucking it into his mouth, and the noise Jisung made was practically  _ pornographic,  _ moaning so loud that the people in the apartment beside them would have heard if it hadn’t been for the storm outside. Minho smiled into the kiss and let his tongue fall into Jisung’s mouth, licking past his lips and running along his teeth before nibbling on his lip again. 

 

Jisung let out a soft whimper and squeezed his thighs together around Minho’s hips, grinding up into him and clawing at his shoulders, his entire body shaking.

 

Minho grinned and moved down to mouth at Jisung’s neck again, grinding back down into him and leaving another mark at the hollow of his throat. “Pretty baby.” He mumbled against his skin and Jisung  _ keened,  _ arching his back and letting one of his hands fall to twist into the pillowcase behind him. 

 

“Please don’t stop,” Jisung babbled, grinding back up into him, shifting to tug at Minho’s hair. “Please,  _ please  _ don’t stop-“

 

“I’m not stopping, baby.” Minho reached down to slip his hand underneath Jisung’s waistband, grabbing at his ass through his boxer shorts, smiling when Jisung rutted his hips up into him again and whined for more.

 

He kept kissing up Jisung’s neck, biting on the bottom of his earlobe again and the younger moaned loudly into his ear. Minho pushed his hips down to meet him, sucking another mark near the top of his neck, and reached to pull at Jisung’s shirt. “Can I?”

 

Jisung nodded, leaning up so Minho could get it off easier and flopped back down again, waiting as Minho rested it on the pillow next to them. 

 

Minho took a deep breath as he leaned back over Jisung and frowned. Something smelled funny, and he couldn’t put his finger on what.

 

He leaned down to peck Jisung’s lips again and sat back up. “Jisung, I think something’s burning.”

 

The younger’s eyes flew open, sitting up in a panic. Minho was already halfway down the ladder by the time Jisung came to his senses and he looked over the side of his bunk, jumping at what he saw.

 

Minho’s shirt that Jisung had thrown off the bed must’ve landed on top of one of the candles, lighting it on fire.

 

Minho grabbed the shirt by one of it’s only remaining edges and held it at arms length away from him, running out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. Distantly, Jisung heard the faucet turn on.

 

He stared at the candle, then at the open door. Well, that was definitely one way to ruin the mood.

 

Jisung sighed and flopped back down on his bed, his face flushing when he’d realized what had just happened.

 

He’d never acted like that before with  _ anyone-  _ not Felix on the few occasions they’d hooked up, not any of the trainee girls he’d kissed before he joined Stay Kids, and definitely not with any of the other members. But the strangest part about it all was how right it felt. All the whining and begging and grabbing, the way Minho has praised him and showered him with attention, it all felt like a missing piece of some puzzle that he had no idea he was even solving.

 

He shook his head. This would probably just be a one-off thing, anyways. Minho probably wouldn’t want to do that again after seeing how whiny and desperate he’d gotten, he probably thought Jisung was annoying for it-

 

The faucet turned off, and 30 seconds later, Minho walked into the room. He was wearing the shirt again- it was absolutely soaked and both sleeves were burned off, as well as a chunk from the lower half and most of the front. He was grinning ear to ear, and as soon as Jisung saw him, the two collapsed into giggles.

 

“Why would you put it back  _ on?”  _ Jisung asked once he’d calmed down a little. 

 

“I thought it would make you laugh.” Minho responded, looking down and poking his fingers through one of the holes. 

 

He started to walk towards the bed again, ignoring Jisung’s protests of taking the wet shirt off before getting in his bed before they heard the sound of the front door opening and stopped. “Shit.” Jisung muttered, looking to Minho for guidance.

 

Minho’s eyes widened and he shrugged, opening his mouth to say something, but before he could get it out a tall figure appeared at the doorway, shining their phone flashlight on them.

 

Seungmin’s eyes narrowed in confusion at Minho’s nearly burned off shirt, and widened once he saw the scratches visible on his shoulders and upper back. He glanced at Jisung’s neck then down at the candles on the floor, leaning up to sniff the air. “What the fuck did you guys  _ do?” _

 

—

 

Later that night, the two were laying down cuddling in Jisung’s bed. Minho hadn’t put another shirt on since discarding the burned one, much to Jisung’s delight.

 

“When I asked to kiss you, I didn’t think you’d say yes.” Minho started, running his fingers through the younger’s hair. “And when you did say yes, I thought it would be a one time thing.”

 

“Well we cuddle all the time.” Jisung answered. “So I figured kissing you wouldn’t be that far of a step up. And I liked it and I want to do it more.”

 

“You don’t want it to be a one-time thing?” Minho sat up a little, surprised.

 

“No.” Jisung frowned. “I wouldn’t have said ‘next time’ if I didn’t intend on there being a next time.”

 

Minho laid back down again, kissing Jisung’s forehead. “I just thought I could distract you.” He murmured. “Because I know you don’t like the dark.”

 

“Well, it worked.” Jisung grinned and snuggled farther into Minho’s neck to avoid meeting his eyes. “I wasn’t, um, too loud for you?”

 

“Not at all.” Minho’s eyes fluttered shut. “I like to be more dominant anyways, so it all works out.” 

 

Jisung’s face flushed- he didn’t understand how Minho could just  _ say  _ things like that, with no shame whatsoever. 

 

“We need to talk about it more.” Minho continued, “Boundaries and stuff. But I’m tired right now.”

 

“Me too.” Jisung mumbled, one of his hands running down Minho’s chest and feeling his muscles before wrapping around his waist. 

 

“Goodnight, Jisung.” Minho kisses the side of his temple.

 

“Goodnight.” Jisung replied, finally closing his eyes, but he still found himself wondering the answer to one last question.

 

“Does this mean we can cuddle without your shirt on more?” He pulled back, grinning.

 

Minho chucked quietly. “If you want, then yeah, we can.” 

 

Jisung smiled wide and leaned up to peck Minho’s lips before snuggling back into his neck, closing his eyes and falling asleep.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> yeah it wasn't supposed to have that many bdsm undertones but I goofed so I guess that's a thing now
> 
> I might make a sequel to this if enough people are into it
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/_bassbot)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/aquasanha)


End file.
